


Blue eyed garden child

by AnnieRya



Series: Bio! Parent AU's [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aunt Pamela Isley, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mari has chlorokinesis, MariBat, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tikki Loves Cookies (Miraculous Ladybug), chlorokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: When living with her Aunt an....accident happens that causes Mari to be sent back to Paris until it becomes a problem, This is the story of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, niece of Dr. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Series: Bio! Parent AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Blue eyed garden child

**Author's Note:**

> Well look who wrote another Bio Parent- well bio aunt Au people, me!

  * Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the niece(much younger cousin actually but Mari calls her Aunty) of Doctor Pamela Isley and lived with her for a while when she was a child.
  * She was exposed to the same herbs that turned her Aunt into Poison Ivy.
  * While it made her Aunts skin green, It made Marinette's hair even bluer than it originally was.
  * After the accident she got sent home to Paris to continue living with her Parents.
  * It started off small with her love of plants, until she made them grow at an excessive rate at ten.
  * Marinette is vegan so has to bakes her own treats sometimes.
  * Her parents always try to make her food that suits her, and are a little guilty about the accident.
  * They give her limited contact with Pamela.
  * She's done crazy stuff but is the only one who knows what Marinette’s going through and is family.
  * Mari gets her Aunt's goals but doesn't like her means sometimes.
  * Is happy when Ivy isn’t actively trying to destroy a whole city.
  * Her room and balcony are pretty much covered in plants(some she purposely planted, some not)
  * Her Parents banned her from most forms of science, just to be on the safe side.



  * She still designs alot and is focused on fashion, even though she hates the waste it makes sometimes 
  * Had a non-starkerish crush on Adrien but grew out of it.
  * Always has various flowers in her hair.



Some things about her powers and life as Ladybug.

  * She can’t use chlorokinesis when in Ladybug form.
  * “Are you telling, that when using the MIRACULOUS OF CREATION I can’t use my plant powers!”
  * “That’s just how it works Marinette.”
  * Hates darkness and needs a lot of solar energy.
  * When Chat starts flirting with her, her aunt sends her a book on toxinology with some of her old notes in it after she complained(didn’t tell her about being a hero)
  * “Your immune so just put it on your lips or cheek just in cas-”
  * “Aunty I’m not killing anyone!”
  * “It only puts them to sleep, your mother is already pissed at me so go ahead and hide that under your bed.”
  * Tikki loves being around Marinette and in her room.
  * Her parents raise a brow at her constantly having regular cookies around but shrug it off.
  * Is against killing anyone, but will royally mess you up.



How Marinette’s school life is.

  * For the most part everything is the same.
  * Her friends find it interesting that she loves plants.
  * Chole makes fun of her for it though and once destroyed one of her plants.
  * They have never seen her so pissed and they all were scared of her.
  * Isn’t class president because she doesn't have enough time.
  * Caline tries to make her a ‘model student’ but Marinette doesn't care.
  * Lila is a pest to her and gets called out but like Cassandra, Marinette is never believed.
  * Marinette points out that a necklace could easily be slipped through the vents and asks why the heck would she steal a Gabriel necklace when she doesn't wear any jewelry aside from her earrings.
  * Does not get expelled.
  * She pretty much blocks out the high road talk from Adrien because Lila = Akuma and Akuma = Less time with her plants.
  * Marinette’s a gardener not a detective and has to rack her brain to try and guess who Hawkmoth is.



Post-Hawkmoth

  * After dealing with Hawkmoth Marinette isn’t Ladybug as often and her powers start growing.
  * She tries her best to keep them in check but her room starts getting overgrown and even Tikki is concerned.
  * Her Parents made the tough decision to send her to live with her Aunt again, in Gotham city.
  * Gotham isn’t Paris by any means but she loves the Botanical Gardens and the greenhouse.
  * She and her Aunt bond and Ivy teaches her a lot of stuff: Botany, Toxinology and science Mari was never allowed to learn.
  * Not allowed to leave the Green House for the time being.
  * “Gotham isn’t like Seattle little Mari-gold.”
  * Has met the birds of prey and loves Harley Quinn, 
  * Learns how to roller skate like a champ from her.
  * Eventually meets some of the batfam and that just leads to havoc, confusion and Marinette asking, “This is what you have to deal with?”



**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and leave Kudos, their a big help and I love reading your comments.


End file.
